This invention relates to methods for visually non-observable marking of objects and to theft protection markings for objects.
Various types of equipment, such as industrial and production equipment, tools, electrical equipment, office machines and communication equipment, are increasingly being individually marked by owners to permit identification of the equipment among discovered stolen goods. Such markings are divided into two categories: i.e., (1) visually non-observable markings and (2) visually observable markings. For the first category of marking, UV pens are customarily used, making it possible to apply an individual marking with a very difficult to remove, visually non-observable UV ink, for example by writing the owner""s name on the object. Such UV markers are commercially available as security pens.
For the second category, a label is applied to the object or the object itself is permanently labeled, for example by an engraving device or soldering iron. Combinations of such markings are also possible, for example by using special UV or laser paints, i.e., paints that show a particular color when viewed in UV light or laser light, or which show a different color under UV light than when they are viewed in normal light. Such paints can be used to create innocuous markings that are not removed by a thief or receiver of stolen goods as long as their presence is not known. A disadvantage of the visually observable markings is that every effort is made to remove the marking after a theft, for instance by filing it off. A disadvantage of the visually non-observable markings is that achieving reliable traceability of ownership is resource-intensive since an entire name must always be applied and furthermore, in the case of visually non-observable markings used alone, there is the risk that potential thieves will be tempted to steal the object since they see no marking on it.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a theft protection marking method and a theft protection marking which overcome disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a theft protection marking and method for marking equipment reliably in a simple manner.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by applying a label having an edge configuration to an object and applying a marking which is detectable only with special devices along an edge of the label on the object.
Thus, in accordance with the invention, an object is provided with a theft protection marking that is not visually observable. One example for providing such a theft protection marking is a UV marker which only forms a visible color under UV light. Other invisible marking detection methods are also possible. However, application of the invisible marking is not done freehand or through the use of stencils, as has been customary. Instead, a label is first affixed to the object, and the invisible marking is then applied around the edge of the label. This causes the pattern of the invisible marking on the object to have a precisely defined geometric shape and, with an endless variety of special label shapes, it is nearly impossible for another labeler to have the same geometric shape for his markings.
The use of a label instead of a stencil also achieves the result that invisible marking is accomplished significantly faster and that a separate stencil need not be stocked for providing a marking. The stocking of labels is relatively simple, and moreover is generally done by individuals who label equipment, for example in the form of an inventory label. The use of a label has the further advantage that the label can be left on the object as a visually observable marking, so that one thus obtains a combination of a visually observable marking and a visually non-observable marking. Also, presence of the visible marking by itself achieves a certain theft-deterrent effect.
Labels that can be adhesively attached are especially suitable, since they are the easiest to apply. However, other attachment methods, such as rivets, for example, are also possible. Self-adhesive labels are especially appropriate, and stickers which are difficult to remove are advantageously used.
The UV paints common today that make visually non-observable marking possible, i.e., transparent paints, are designed so that they are not removable with common solvents and, moreover, penetrate somewhat into many objects so that even a light filing does not cause the marking to be lost.
However, the method in accordance with the invention is also suitable for providing a completely invisible marking by using a label that is relatively easy to pull off. In this case, the label functions as a stencil for the marking and is then removed after the marking is applied. In particular, both methods can be combined in that a label used as a stencil for invisible marking is left on the object after marking in one place after, and in another place on the same object the label is removed after the application of an invisible marking. As a result, a thief who detects the invisible marking on the label which is not removed, for whatever reason, and files off the marking may leave the second invisible marking untouched.
It is particularly advantageous if the label has an edge configuration that differs from a simple circle, square, rectangle or triangle, or other very simple geometric shape, including one with rounded comers. This effectively guarantees individuality in the marking. In particular, the label can also have an opening providing an interior edge so that an especially unique marking is possible in combination with the outer edge label configuration.
It is particularly advantageous for the label to take the form of a logo, for example a company logo. This makes it possible to invisibly mark the object with the company logo by UV marking around the edge contours of the logo, including any interior edge contours. This means that the logo marks the object in a manner visible to the unaided eye when it remains on the object, whereas the logo is preserved as a marking on the object that is invisible to the naked eye after the logo label is removed from the object. The logo can then be detected immediately, for example with a UV lamp, which makes it very simple for security authorities such as police to trace the ownership of a discovered object.
The marking in accordance with the invention includes the features described for the method, either individually or in combination.